Reality
by Dongyrn
Summary: Ruby Rose is a fun-loving teen who is in training to be a Huntress, protecting the world of Remnant against the Grimm hordes. But is that the reality or the fantasy? Perhaps the reality is the nightmare after all?


**Standard Disclaimer:** All rights belong to those whose rights they belong to, primarily the glorious minds at Rooster Teeth, though quite namely not me. Don't own a thing.

* * *

"I'm just so excited you're coming with me to Beacon!" Yang squealed happily, glomping onto her sister with yet another smothering hug as was her wont.

"Thanks… sis…" Ruby groaned from somewhere in the vicinity of the buxom blonde's chest. "Breathe… please…"

"Oh, sorry!" Her older sibling let her go with a pleased smile. "This is gonna be the greatest!"

Ruby gasped in shock at the rough slap against her cheek.

"None of that, now," a gravelly voice growled. "Hold still, girlie, and this will go easier for you."

She couldn't help herself, though, and struggled, though weakly. She didn't want this, didn't want what they were putting on her, the jacket with all the straps...

"What am I gonna do without you, Yang?" she whined, petulantly, she knew.

"Oh, Rubes," her sister sighed affectionately. They were walking together through the forest near their home on Patch, the sun shining through the leaves overhead and the breeze making her mane of blonde hair drift about her face. "It's only gonna be for two years, right? You finish up at Signal, and I'll be waiting for you at Beacon!"

"But… who am I gonna talk to?"

"Well, there's dad."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"And you could always, y'know... " Yang ducked her head slightly, wincing as she knew the reaction her next words would garner. "...Make some friends?"

"What?" the brunette squawked indignantly. "No way! People are just… ugh! I'm just fine with my sweetheart, thank you very much."

"Ruby…"

The brunette gazed past her matted locks of hair, hanging limp and lifeless in front of her face. She peered blearily at the woman seated across the table who had called out to her.

"Do you remember my name?" the redhead asked gently, her emerald green eyes shining in the dim light.

Ruby slowly shook her head.

The other woman sighed lightly. "My name is Dr. Jennifer Powell. I'm trying to help you get better. Do you remember our last session?"

Once again, she shook her head.

"Very well." Dr. Powell sat up straighter, a small but encouraging smile on her face. "We were talking about your family."

"What were you thinking?" Taiyang barked as he paced the living room. Ruby sat on the couch, her hands clenched in her lap. She knew her father wasn't angry with her, necessarily, just worried. "Jumping into a fight like that without any foresight…"

"They were robbing that store," the brunette replied simply. "I had to stop 'em."

"You're just lucky Glynda showed up in time," he grumbled, coming to a stop and running a hand through his blond hair. "So. Ozpin wants you to come to his school. Two years early."

"This is what I've always wanted, dad," she stated softly but earnestly. "I wanna be a Huntress like mom was. And this is my big chance, I'm ready for this, I know I am."

"... _Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters…_ "

"Let me go!" the girl screamed, struggling against the pair of burly men, both blonds, who were dragging her between them. She was a slight slip of a thing, long white hair tied back in a ponytail and clothed in a torn but fancy-looking pale blue dress that matched her eyes flashing with anger and fear.

Ruby watched her dully as she was held against the wall and out of the way by her current keeper, a compact but strong woman with bright orange hair and green eyes who wasn't much taller than she was. The newcomer must have lost her shoes at some point, her bare feet now bloody from where she tried to drag herself backwards.

"I'm not crazy!" she exclaimed shrilly. "I don't belong here!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," the orderly on the left chuckled, shaking his head and causing the spiky hair to sway back and forth.

"No, I'm serious! This is all a terrible mistake! Please, talk to my father!"

The blue-eyed orderly on the right, with an unkempt mop atop his head, shook his head as well but in resignation, not humor. "Who do you think signed the papers for you to be here?"

"What are you doing?"

Ruby looked up at the irate white-haired girl, blinking her eyes in confusion. "Uh, sorry!"

"Sorry?!" the girl continued haughtily, standing over the mess the brunette had made from her collision with the luggage cart. "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

The brunette let out a pained huff of air as she landed on her side. Her orderly for the day, a grey-haired man with a young-looking face, walked off without a word.

She looked around the room curiously. It was rather large and filled with other girls, all barefoot and dressed in straitjackets and loose linen pants the same as her. Some were sitting cross-legged, perhaps staring at one of the padded walls or conversing with another inmate. One girl, about her height and with unkempt orange hair, had somehow gotten to her feet and was leaning with her forehead against a wall. Every so often she'd push herself off and land back in her original position with a muffled _thump_. Her eyes were open wide, showing brilliant turquoise orbs that looked haunted and lost.

Two of the girls sitting nearby, both brunettes, were whispering intently. The one with the shorter cut was insisting that the other one, who incidentally had a very cute Australian accent, was, in fact, a bunny rabbit.

Then Ruby's gaze fell on a girl, laying on her side much as she was, across the room from her. She had long, tangled raven hair and the brightest amber eyes she'd ever seen. They peered at her from behind the matted midnight locks.

The brunette offered her a tentative smile, but it wasn't returned.

"It's heiress, actually."

Ruby glanced over her shoulder at the girl who approached, book in one hand and a vial of Dust in the other. It must have rolled away from the cart she'd crashed into.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss turned back to Ruby, smiling smugly. "Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business practices," the raven-haired girl continued unrepentantly.

Ruby sighed as she curled into a tight ball. She was back in her little cell, now. Nothing to see but dingy, padded walls that might have been white at some point in time. An even dingier padded floor. And a concrete ceiling, high above, that they hadn't bothered to paint over.

She sighed once more as the screams and sobbing of her neighbors filled her ears with their terrible, lonely lullaby.

"Hel-looo!" Yang sang out cheerfully as she dragged her struggling sister along. "I believe you two may know each other?"

The raven-haired girl glanced up curiously from her book. "Aren't you... that girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah!" she chuckled nervously in response. "My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... Actually, you can just call me Ruby," she trailed off with an embarrassed smile on her face.

She nodded cautiously before returning to book. "Okay."

"What are you doing?" Yang hissed to her sister.

"I don't know!" Ruby whispered back, panicked. "Help me!" She quickly plastered a smile back on her face as she faced the other girl again.

Yang grinned widely and took a step forward. "So... What's your name?"

The girl sighed and glanced back up from her book. "Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Ruby, do you know who I am?"

The brunette squirmed against the restraints securing her to the uncomfortable wooden chair. She gazed back at the redheaded woman and shook her head slowly.

The woman dropped her emerald eyes with a sigh. "Okay, let's try this again. My name is Dr. Jennifer Powell. We were talking about your family yesterday, shall we continue?"

Ruby grinned tightly as she fired her beloved warscythe, trailing a flurry of rose petals as she flew through the air. The Nevermore struggled against its icy bind, freeing itself just as the red-cloaked girl arrived, hooking the blade of her massive weapon around its neck. Just as her feet touched the side of the cliff, a series of white glyphs formed in a line, pointing up to the top of the cliff face.

She was on her side again in the common room. Most of the girls were in the same positions as before, save for the orange-haired one who lay on her face, sobbing quietly.

Ruby stared at the raven-haired girl who was also on her side, almost in the same position as before.

Gingerly, the brunette rolled herself to her knees, swaying in place briefly before shuffling forward. The other girl watched her approach, licking her lips once, the only movement she'd ever seen her make.

Finally, she was able to plop herself down, only a foot separating the two of them as they lay on the padded floor, eye to eye.

"Your name," she whispered, "is Blake Belladonna. We're in training, you see, to become Huntresses. We're going to be heroes, protecting the world from monsters called Grimm."

"Is that what you want?" Blake murmured. "To become a hero?"

Ruby sighed and snuggled in closer to where her girlfriend sat upon her bed. "I don't know anymore. What if I lose you?"

"You wouldn't ever lose me, dolt," Weiss smiled gently. It was a smile nobody else got to see, just her and her alone, as they sat together on a bench to watch the sunset while holding hands. "Somebody has to keep track of you."

"Can you, though?" she whispered desperately.

"Oh, Ruby," the tall redhead murmured as they danced together. Pyrrha pulled the shorter girl closer into her embrace as they swayed to the music. Ruby had felt like a knight in shining armor, riding to the rescue of the despondent girl who stood against the wall so forlornly. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Would you ever leave me?" Ruby asked, curiosity and humor fighting for control of her voice.

"Nah," Sun grinned cheekily from where he lay underneath her. "You'll just hunt me down and hurt me." She was wearing nothing but her underwear and a tank top and leaned down with her hands resting on his bare chest.

"I'm not fragile," she whispered. "You don't need to be so gentle. So fuck me, already."

"I don't know how," Penny stated softly.

"You're a real girl," Ruby assured her, cupping her cheek with the palm of her hand. "You're real to me. I know you can love, let me help you learn, okay?"

Nora laughed merrily as she flipped her over onto her back. Ruby twisted, managing just barely to reverse their position.

"You're taking it easy on me," Ruby pouted. "C'mon, Nora, you're supposed to be teaching me, here!"

"But I am," the bubbly orange-haired girl giggled. In one smooth motion, their positions were once again reversed, though this time Nora had her arms pinned over her head.

"And now I have you where I want you," Nora murmured, their faces just inches apart.

"Nora, we shouldn't, not here in public," Ruby whispered desperately, her body squirming with need.

"Oh, we definitely _should_."

The raven-haired girl was nuzzling into her chest, now, her cheek rubbing against the rough material of the straitjacket while her leg hooked around her own. She was struggling to pull herself in tight against her as heavy footsteps sounded from behind the brunette.

Ruby let out a startled _hurk_ as she was unceremoniously yanked upright by the straps on her back.

"None of that, now," the grey-haired orderly leered as she was dragged back to the opposite wall and dropped onto the floor. "You don't need to be encouraging her deviant behavior."

"I'm going to kill you," Ruby murmured softly from her prone position on the floor.

"What was that?" he asked incredulously, stopping in his tracks as he turned to leave.

"When I get _Crescent Rose_ back," she continued, glaring up at him. "I'm going to eviscerate you."

"You don't say?" he smirked wickedly.

"Mercury, what are you doing?" Ruby asked frantically. She had to stop the tournament fight before… "Wait, you were hurt! What's going on?" The wheels were spinning in her head as the pieces fell into place.

She grunted in pain as a booted foot connected with her midsection. Her back hit the padded wall before she fell limply to the floor again, gasping for breath.

"Jason, what the fuck, man?" an unfamiliar voice called out. "You can't just go kickin' the patients, they have cameras in here!"

Ruby dropped the heavy binder onto the lunchroom table with a _thump_. "Sisters... friends... Weiss."

"Hey!" her partner protested.

She continued on, ignoring the interruption. "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This oughta be good," Yang snickered, catching another berry with her mouth that Nora had tossed her way from the other table.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... _ever!_ " Ruby grinned triumphantly at her team, hands planted on her hips.

"Do you know who I am?"

She stared at the bespectacled, grey-haired man in confusion. "You're… Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon." Her eyes flickered about, searching for the plate of cookies that should be there, but wasn't.

"No, child," he sighed. "My name is Dr. Edward Dillon. I am the head of this facility."

Ruby tilted her head in understanding. Of course, she was back here again. The nightmare.

"I want to apologize to you for your… treatment the other day. Jason's actions were out of line, and he has been removed from his position." Dr. Dillon leaned forward slightly, the light flashing from his spectacles. "Do you understand, child?"

She just stared back, blankly.

He sighed once more, opening a manila folder in front of him. "We can't help you get better until you come to terms with what you did." He began to pull out photos in black and white, shifting them across the table. "Do you know what these entail?"

"Only the most boring subject ever," the brunette sighed.

"Ruby," her partner also sighed though with a small amount of exasperation. "The classes here are extremely important."

"Some of them, sure," she retorted irritably. "Grimm studies, fighting, weapons classes… But History?"

"Yes, Ruby," the white-haired girl stated, the corners of her mouth quirking ever so slightly. "Even History."

She let out a huff of air as she was dropped into the rough wooden chair. The orange-haired orderly grunted as she worked the straps around her to secure her into place. "I really wish you wouldn't struggle so much," she murmured morosely. "It makes my job harder, and the others who have to deal with you become irritated with it."

"Like Mercury?" Ruby hissed angrily.

"No…" The orderly stood up, sadness in her green eyes. "His name's Jason. Okay, so, please try to behave? I don't know if they'll allow this again unless you react well to it."

Ruby opened her mouth to question what was about to happen when the door to the room opened. As the orderly stepped back, a new figure entered the room, dressed in jeans, an orange tee shirt, and a light tan jacket. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Yang?" she whispered, incredulous. "Is it… Is it really you?"

"Heya, Rubes," her sister responded, her lower lip trembling slightly as she gingerly took a seat in the only other chair. It sat a good six feet from her.

"Oh, god, I… I've missed you." The brunette knew her cheeks were wet with tears and was unsurprised to see Yang sobbing silently as well.

"Dammit, Ruby, I just… Oh, I wish you didn't have to be here, just…" Yang closed her eyes wearily. "You gotta get that shit outta your system, okay? That, and… and get your head back on straight. Then everything will be okay, we'll… we'll be okay again…"

The sisters sat in silence for awhile, Yang unable to open her eyes while Ruby dared not tear her's away for fear that her sister would vanish like an apparition.

"Is dad coming, too?" Ruby finally asked with hope in her voice.

"No, no, he…" Yang shuddered briefly and finally managed to crack her eyes open, staring at the floor. "After everything that… He can't, yet. Sorry, Rubes."

"Oh, well… what about mom?"

At that, her sister looked away and swallowed, renewed tears filling her eyes. "I can't… I'm sorry, I just…" She looked over at her shoulder to the orange-haired orderly. "I need to go, now," she whispered.

"Yang?" the brunette whimpered. "Yang, why are you… Don't leave me, please, please don't…"

With a sudden motion, the blonde leapt to her feet and strode over to the door while the orderly rapped on it. Before she left, Yang paused, her face turned slightly but unable to look at her younger sister.

"Why did you do it?" the blonde whispered tearfully.

"I'm sorry, Yang."

"Ah, don't you worry about it any, Rubes," her sister returned cheerfully, arm slung around her shoulders as they walked through the halls of Beacon. "Plenty of other chances around here."

"Yeah, but…" Ruby frowned as she laid her head against Yang's shoulder. "You've been talkin' about her for awhile, now, how much you liked her, and-"

"Ruby." The pair stopped and the blonde lifted her chin up with a forefinger, lilac eyes gleaming with reassurance. "I'm fine, don't even worry about me. What about you, though?"

"Me?" she squeaked. "What about me?"

" _Wellll,_ " the blonde bruiser drawled. "Just 'cause I got shot down, doesn't mean you don't have a chance."

"But- but- but-"

"And besides," Yang chuckled, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "I got the feeling she turned _me_ down 'cause she's been making googly eyes at _you_."

"Me?" she squeaked yet again.

"Do you remember who I am?"

Ruby smiled softly at the redhead. "You're Pyrrha Nikos."

"No, Ruby," she sighed with the air of someone utterly exhausted at repeating herself day after day. "My name is Dr. Jennifer Powell."

"Is this real?" she whispered, frowning. "Are you?"

"Of course this is real," Dr. Powell replied steadily. "As am I."

"Are you? Or are you part of the nightmare?"

"We truly can't thank you enough," the village elder intoned gratefully.

Ruby smiled cheerfully. "Just doing our job, sir."

The man shook his head at the girl's modesty. "That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate."

"Well, we _are_ on our way to Mistral." Ruby shrugged as she glanced around at her companions. "You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe."

"Hello, Ruby."

The brunette blinked her eyes in confusion. "Who are you?" she whispered, shifting her weight and testing the straps that held her against the chair.

The raven-haired woman, wearing a red blouse and horn-rimmed glasses, smiled gently. "I'm Dr. Emily Garrett. I'm taking over for Dr. Powell. How are you today?"

"No, you're not."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your name is Cinder Fall and you're evil."

"Evil?" the woman laughed, dropping Pyrrha's headpiece to the ground. "You would know all about that, wouldn't you, child?"

"No," Ruby whispered fearfully. "No, I wouldn't… I'm not evil… you're the monster…"

"Oh, come now." Cinder stalked forward, her arms wreathed with flames. "Are you trying to tell me that your hands are clean?"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, whipping her scythe around in a tight arc. Blood splattered across her, filling her vision with red.

She stared in horror at the kitchen knife in her hands. The blood fell from it in steady little drips, pat, pat, pat. It coated her hands, her arms, matted her hair against her face. She trembled where she stood in the kitchen at her home, it was just a bad hit, shouldn't have gone with a new dealer, who knows what kinda shit he cut his stuff with… Then her eyes tracked the trails of blood as they seeped across the wooden flooring, rivulets of dark red following the grooves of the wood.

Ruby stared hollowly at the source of all that dark, wet red.

 _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_

 _I'm sorry..._

 _I'm…_

 _I'm…_

Ruby blew on her whistle, startling her new partner and causing the white-haired girl to topple gracelessly to the floor of their dorm room.

"Good morning, team RWBY!" she cheered excitedly.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss grumbled irritably from the floor.

Ignoring the question, the brunette continued on. "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

Weiss got to her feet and brushed herself off. "Excuse me?"

Yang stood in the center of the room, cradling a collection of objects in her arms. "Decorating!"

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed incredulously, still trying to shake the sleep off.

Standing next to the blonde, Blake lifted her suitcase hopefully. "We still have to unpack." As the suitcase opened on its own, spilling its contents to the floor, she let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Aaand clean."

" _Aaalright!_ " the brunette chirped happily. "Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" She raised her fist into the air excitedly. "Banzai!"

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Well. Dark enough for ya? I did purposefully blur the lines between reality and, well, whatever the other is. Which part is the reality, the fantasy or the nightmare?

And yes, I have a ton of packing I should be doing. My head was in a really weird place when I wrote this, though, and it needed to get out.

Shoutout to **Shandromand** , kinda got this idea from a conversation over on /r/RWBY about the _Sucker Punch_ movie. I know there's another fanfiction out there where a mentally ill Ruby has delusions about being a Huntress, but I haven't read it. From what I understand it's even more messed up than this was. And hugs to **kaiju62** and **CaliopeGrant** who were kind enough to do a quick Beta job for me!

Stay shiny!


End file.
